


Options.

by TheAmazingSakumachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Doom, Female Friendship, Gen, Gore, Mild Gore, One Shot, Trapped, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingSakumachan/pseuds/TheAmazingSakumachan
Summary: Hours earlier, their college campus was thrown into chaos after people began violently attacking each other. With Kagome scratching on the other side of the door, Sango does not have many options left. [Happy Spooktober]
Kudos: 1





	Options.

It happened in an instant—one fateful instant.

Hurried hands and sweat-drenched palms slammed against the wood. The copper hinges squeaked their protest, but they easily gave way.

Silky chocolate strands whipped through the air as Sango busted through the door. The resistance of its sturdy construction stood no chance against the young woman's feverish desperation.

She ignored the shrill shriek that came from close behind her—too close for comfort.

Seconds felt like eons even after she crossed the threshold.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she spun around.

Her shaking arms rose quickly.

Once again, her palms met the flat of the wood.

For a brief moment, Sango caught a glimpse of Kagome's face and outstretched hands.

Sango's weight hastened the door's swift jaunt to its frame.

As soon as it was closed flush, the woman's fingers made quick work of turning the lock.

Only the mechanism's confirmation click put Sango at ease.

She rested her forehead against the door.

She felt the slick layer of moisture on her skin adhere to the dry surface.

She breathed a deep sigh and her eyes closed.

Sango would gladly welcome the quiet and darkness.

But her relief and peace were short-lived.

Kagome shrieked and cried from the other side of the door.

Sango felt an unsettling queasiness in her stomach.

She was forced to back away from the door when a great force slammed into it from the other side.

The slam was followed by a bang.

And another bang. And another.

And another.

And another.

The relentless pounding was accompanied by ear-splitting screeches.

Kagome's voice was becoming shriller and more hoarse as she screamed and screamed.

Never before had Sango heard her best friend sound so inhuman and animalistic.

She could not blame her either. Kagome was now driven by primal instinct.

A particularly powerful bang made Sango wince and fear that the door would not hold.

But it did.

And the banging and shrieks ceased.

There were replaced by scratching.

Kagome's throat was now too raw to scream as terrifyingly as she did.

Sango was grateful for the reprieve.

With another sigh, she looked at the room that she escaped to.

White tiles accented with deep diamonds were below her feet.

A ceramic, empty tub was in front of her.

A shower enclosed by a see-through glass case was to her right.

A sink and toilet were to her left.

It was no glamorous place to end up during the end of days, but it would have to do.

She knew that in her current position, she had very few options left.

It was now a waiting game.

Sango could only hope that Kagome would give up and leave her be.

...it was so surreal.

A few hours ago, she and Kagome were eating lunch in one of the campus' many canteens, just like they had any other day. Just a few hours ago, they were planning how they would spend the evening after they got out of their last classes.

Their meal was interrupted by a sudden scream of terror. In a matter of moments, chaos reigned as frantic students took to running, flipping over chairs, and pushing each other down for escape.

In the fray, Sango's eyes jumped from Kagome's confused, alarmed face to the visage of a man hovering over a crying woman.

The sight of his teeth ripping flesh and a spray of blood away from her shoulder was enough. She had seen enough horror movies to know where this was going. She quickly pulled Kagome to her feet and dragged her along.

By the time they escaped the building, the entire campus was already overrun with the undead.

They made it back to their apartment, a private lodging where they assumed they would be safe.

Kagome collapsed to the couch after locking the front door.

She was understandably winded.

The sounds of their deep, dry pants muffled the low moan and staggered gait of their third roommate: Ayame.

Kagome was unprepared for the ambush.

Ayame's unlife was ended by Sango's rage.

A brutal bashing of a good-luck stone against her skull did the trick.

Sango left Ayame's face unrecognizable.

But the damage had already been done.

Kagome's face paled as her eyes widened as the weight of reality dawned on her.

Despite the brutality that she dished to Ayame, Sango knew that she could never do the same to Kagome. They had been best friends since middle school.

This led to Sango fleeing from her, and it brought her to this bathroom.

She made a short stride to the sink and peered into the mounted, rectangular mirror.

The smile on her face was pinched and pulled into position as she took in her appearance.

Her once pristine, pale flesh was dyed a creamy, mustard yellow.

Bulging, puss-filled boils littered her once immaculate face.

Her sclerae were marred with the crimson zig-zags of bursted blood vessels.

With morbid fascination, Sango raised a hand to a thin, red line on her cheek.

It only took a tentative pat from her fingertips.

A chunk of rotten flesh fell from her face like a tender slice of beef brisket.

It landed on the tile with a sickening squish.

The moisture that gathered in Sango's eyes further inflamed the damaged organs.

Her lower lip split in two as it trembled against her forced smile.

It was a waiting game.

And her time was running out.

Kagome was still sobbing on the other side of the door, her scratches weaker.

Sango could only hope that Kagome would give up and leave her be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Halloween and horror stories.  
> But I also love friendship and angst.  
> I tried marrying all of those things in this scene that popped into my sick little head.


End file.
